Void Effigy
A Void Effigy is a stone-like humanoid being encountered during Death of the Outsider. These creatures are summoned from corpses of the Cult of the Outsider by the Envisioned as enforcers in battle. Appearance Void Effigies are human-sized and proportioned as opposed to the much larger Envisioned who summon them. Unlike them, they bleed despite being covered with stone formations. When destroyed, they crumble into nothing, leaving no remains behind. Corpses used as vessel for the Effigies will also vanish the moment the Envisioned use them. Up to three Void Effigies can be summoned from corpses by an Envisioned, fewer if the creature just performed a supernatural action. More can be summoned if the Envisioned have recovered from the effort. When first summoned, they are aware of their opponents, as with normal combatants. They can attack in close combat or short range. ''Death of the Outsider'' During the time when Billie Lurk investigates the Cult of the Outsider at the site of where the Void overlaps with the Shindaerey North Quarry, she runs across the Envisioned, powerful immortal stone-like beings who assist the Cult. When attacking any intruders to the site, Envisioned are able to summon their lesser servitors known as the Void Effigies from nearby corpses. Combat Though also appearing to be made up of a stone-like substance, the Void Effigies differ considerably from the Envisioned: *Effigies standard attack is a pummel with their stone-like arms. A successful parry will not throw an Effigy off-balance. *They have a ranged attack consisting of a short-ranged arcing projectile-vomit-like substance. The projectile leaves behind an area that for a time deals damage to any who stand in it, not unlike the Dead Eels' acid bottles. **Effigies and Envisioned can be affected by this range attack, including their own. **The attack itself can be parried with the Reflexes bone charm, but the area damage will not be mitigated. *They are much quicker than Envisioned, but also considerably easier to dispatch. *Unlike the Envisioned, Void Effigies are vulnerable to lethal counter-attacks while off-balance, drop assassinations, and sliding or stealth kills. *No special attack is needed to "finish them off" unlike the Envisioned who need to be attacked a final time after going prone. *While vulnerable to all attacks lethal to humans, Void Effigies are considerably tougher than the average human: They can survive one or several direct headshots or dismemberment, so even a hook mine in the lethal setting will not always kill them. *They do not appear to have a Blink ability. *Void Effigies cannot be eliminated non-lethally. Electrical bursts have no effect on them, hyperbaric grenades only briefly knock them down, and hook mines in the non-lethal setting pull them in, but fail to knock them out and release them as soon as the pull is completed. *Killing an Envisioned will instantly destroy all Void Effigies they summoned. Trivia *Void Effigies are similar to Phantoms in Arkane Studio's 2017 game Prey. Both are summoned by another creature (in Prey the Weaver) from corpses and have an humanoid shape composed of the same material as their summoner. Phantoms however can be encountered already spawned, and have four different variants. They can also attack at close and medium range. Gallery VoidEffigies2.jpg|An Envisioned summoning three Void Effigies. VoidEffigies1.jpg|A Void Effigy. Category:Death of the Outsider Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Enemies Category:Lore